


The Bend In The Road

by carrotsblythe



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and we all know that they left them alone in the class for a reason, anne is oblivious as usual, gilbert is whipped as usual, im going through an awae rewatch atm and the inspiration struck so here we go, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsblythe/pseuds/carrotsblythe
Summary: After all this- their competitiveness, their truce, their friendship- she still had no idea that it was not what he wanted. Gilbert wanted her.





	The Bend In The Road

**Author's Note:**

> its been a hot sec (like 7 months!!) since i wrote anything but im starting to get back into writing now and i wanted to post this

Gilbert put on his coat and looked around the classroom once more. Today was his last day of school. After summer, he and some of his fellow classmates would be attending Queen's Academy. He planned to earn a teacher's license, and he would work for a few years in order to pay for medical school. 

 

The classroom seemed so small. It had for a while. He had seen the world- the big, wide,  _wonderful_ world- and the Avonlea schoolhouse was just a tiny, insignificant place in the grand scheme of things. Gilbert liked that. 

 

But Queen's Academy is different. It is not what he is used to. It is not what any of the school children ( _are_ they children anymore?) are used to. Avonlea is just a small farming village, and Charlottetown is so  _big_. He wonders if he will ever be able to find his way around.

 

He looked at the faces of his classmates, who were departing one by one, gathering outside to say their final farewell to Miss Stacy. Most of them were excited to begin a new chapter of their lives, achieve great things, and in some cases, get married. It seemed that the only one who shared his concerns about the future was Anne. 

 

"I can hardly believe that this is the last time we will ever be here," Anne said quietly, when they were the only two left in the room.

 

"I know," he said. 

 

"I'm going to miss everyone. Especially Miss Stacy. No one else will be quite so far away. I can see Diana and Marilla and Matthew on weekends and vacations, but Miss Stacy is moving to the States and we may never see her again! I do hope she writes. I would miss her so terribly if she didn't send any letters,"

 

"At least we will have each other," Gilbert offered. 

 

"Yes, I believe you will always be around to annoy me," she said playfully. 

 

"I plan on it," he smirked. 

 

Then suddenly, Anne's face fell, and she became solemn. "Oh, don't be silly, Gilbert. One day you are going to marry a beautiful girl and move far, far away from me, and become the most successful doctor that Prince Edward Island has ever seen, and I shall become a lonely old maid who never knows love,"

 

Gilbert smiled sadly. After all this- their competitiveness, their truce, their friendship- she still had no idea that it was not what he wanted. Gilbert wanted  _her_. He had longed for her since the moment she had cracked her slate across his face, and he had realised for the first time that she could slay her own dragons. He had been trying to give her subtle hints for years. He knew that telling her outright would be enough to send her running for the hills. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away. Would she ever see how much she meant to him? 

 

"Perhaps I won't be as far away as you think," he said simply. 

 

"Maybe..." Anne said wistfully. 

 

Everything was shifting around her. Her friends were moving away, Green Gables was to become her temporary home during weekends and vacations, there would be no more after school walks with Diana, no more meetings in the new Avonlea Storyclub and no more early morning conversations with Jerry in the barn. She had reached a bend in the road, and she would never know what was around the corner until she turned it, and it was terrifying. 

 

"I hope the new teacher is just as good as Miss Stacy. For Minnie May's sake, at least," Anne sighed.

 

"Maybe one day you will teach here," Gilbert said. "You would be the best teacher Avonlea had ever seen, I know you would,"

 

"I think I would like that," Anne said.

 

They both glanced at the classroom once more. Nothing would ever be the same again. 

 

"I'll walk you home?" Gilbert asked, offering his arm to her.

 

"Yes, I think that would be nice," said Anne, a little distractedly, as she remembered the way that they had stood in this doorway on the day they met three years ago. They had both changed so much. 

 

Some things change, and some things stay the same, and perhaps, that is not as bad as they though. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know the fandom is dead rn but if you read this please leave a comment (even if its bad i honestly don't care i just want to know!!)


End file.
